Celos por la recién casada
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami y Konata se han casado y van a casa de la familia Hiiragi luego de su luna de miel, y todos allí les reciben con una grata bienvenida, con excepción de Matsuri, quien tiene algo oscuro que decirle a Kagami. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemon (de tipo violación).


**Advertencia:** Espero que hayan leído bien el summary, pues no pienso hacerme cargo de disgustos, traumas u otros efectos negativos de leer fics algo subidos de tono. Bueno, es el momento ideal para dar comienzo a esta historia, y darles a ustedes mi mayor deseo de que lo disfruten.

 **Celos por la recién casada**

─ Buenas tardes, ya hemos llegado ─ anuncia Kagami con algunas maletas en la mano ─. Hemos regresado de nuestra luna de miel por Okinawa. Espero no haber hecho demasiada falta.

Ella y su esposa Konata se notaban ligeramente bronceadas por el tiempo de sol que seguramente habrían recibido durante los tres días que estuvieron de viaje luego de su boda. Tsukasa recibe a su hermana entre lágrimas de alegría porque ahora Kagami estaba casada, y sus padres igualmente le dieron una agradable bienvenida. El recibimiento lo completaban Inori y Matsuri, pero la segunda hermana no parecía estar de muy buen humor, como si algo la estuviera molestando en ese momento, pero eso poco le importó al joven matrimonio. Miki ya tenía preparado un banquete de bienvenida, y ello incluía un pequeño pastel con la inscripción de "felicitaciones por su matrimonio" en crema chantillí lila y azul. Inori y Tsukasa empezaron a bombardear a Konata y Kagami con preguntas sobre cómo se sentía que se casaran entre ellas y qué clase de lugar era la playa en Okinawa a la que habían ido.

─ No estaba mal. Fue divertido tomar el sol y correr en la arena un rato ─ contesta Konata ─. Pero la mejor parte era estar con Kagamin. No se imaginan lo divertido y adorable que fue ver su rostro de ángel cuando vio la suite que elegí para nosotras.

Tsukasa e Inori suspiran enternecidas mientras Matsuri sólo bufa y miraba a otro lado. Nadie estaba tomando en cuenta la actitud tan extraña de Matsuri, así que nadie quedaba extrañado. Tadao aprovecha la oportunidad para poder hablar con su hija sobre su matrimonio.

─ Espero que ustedes sean felices y que ese lazo que han formado dure toda la vida ─ pone una mano sobre la de su hija ─. El matrimonio puede que sea algo bastante hermoso y que muchos sueñen con casarse de una forma ideal, pero también conlleva una tremenda responsabilidad, pues ahora debes procurar mantener ese lazo con Kona-chan de por vida. Sé que no vas a defraudarme, hija.

─ Gracias, otou-san. Me alegra que confíes en mí de esta forma ─ dice Kagami muy contenta.

Matsuri de pronto deja su plato y se levanta de la mesa. Miki le pregunta qué le pasaba, y ella le respondía de forma parca que iba al baño por un momento, pero su ida se prolongó durante casi diez minutos y no regresaba. Parecía extraño, pero todos estaban más concentrados en la reunión.

─ ¿Piensan ir a algún lado después de esto? ─ pregunta Miki con interés.

─ Sí. Como aún nos falta una semana para reintegrarnos a nuestros trabajos, Konata y yo viajaremos a Kyoto y visitaremos varios lugares históricos y turísticos. Konata asegura que eso podría servirle para hacer una buena escenografía en el anime en que está trabajando ─ toda la familia Hiiragi ríe nerviosamente, pensando que algo así todavía seguía siendo típico en Konata ─. Creo que mejor subo a mi habitación. Hay algunas cosas que todavía no he sacado para llevarlas a nuestra nueva casa. No me esperen, que eso me tomará algo de tiempo.

Kagami le da un beso a Konata y se retira de allí, dejando a la peliazul toda la responsabilidad de responder las preguntas de la familia, y no le fue nada mal en dicho proceso.

* * *

 **Habitación de Kagami**

Hacía algunos días que había dejado de vivir allí, pero todo indicaba que nadie había puesto un pie dentro desde entonces. Kagami toma una caja de cartón que estaba a un lado de su cama y empieza a guardar allí varias de las cosas que pensaba que necesitaría en su nueva casa, cuando de pronto oye que alguien cerraba la puerta, y al voltear nota que era Matsuri.

─ Onee-san, creí que aún estabas en el baño.

─ En realidad nunca fui allí ─ dice Matsuri con tono indescifrable ─. Sólo me interesaba estar sola un rato, pensando en la gran estupidez que cometiste.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ pregunta Kagami empezando a enojarse, pues ya se hacía la idea de lo que diría su hermana.

─ Me refiero a tu boda con esa enana ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando aceptaste casarte con ella? ─ Matsuri se acerca un par de pasos a Kagami, y su rostro mostraba un ligero toque de demencia ─ Tanto tiempo viviendo bajo el mismo techo desgraciadamente no me ha servido para entender por qué haces este tipo de cosas. Puede que tenga una edad cercana a la tuya, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿te imaginas el ridículo que estarías haciendo al estar casada con esa enana? Tan solo hazte la idea de lo que podrían decir…

─ Nadie tiene porqué decir nada respecto a mi boda con Konata ─ corta Kagami con decisión ─. Yo la amo y ella me ama, además que nos complementamos perfectamente, eso es lo único que importa. Todo lo demás son tonterías.

─ Tonterías… ¿Tonterías, dices? ─ Matsuri estaba muy furiosa, pero no avanza más ─ No es ninguna tontería cuando te digo que no debiste casarte con ella. Ella no es la persona indicada…

─ ¿Y quién lo es, según tú? ─ Kagami se levanta de golpe, asombrando a Matsuri ─ No sé qué te está pasando para que te molestes por mi boda ¿o acaso estás celosa de que me casara antes que tú? Inori por lo menos es mucho más racional…

Matsuri repentinamente se lanza sobre Kagami y la tira a la cama para luego besarla de forma desenfrenada, si bien cometió el error de no sostener sus manos para inmovilizarla, lo que le valió que Kagami la empujara para cortar ese beso.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Konata y nuestra familia están justo abajo…

─ Tú querías saber si estoy celosa, y yo te acabo de responder ─ Kagami estaba por limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, pero lo que dijo Matsuri la sorprendió completamente ─. Quería pretender que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero al final resulta que me es imposible hacerlo. En mi cabeza no hay otra cosa que no seas tú siendo mía… Mía y de nadie más.

─ ¿Estás loca, onee-san? ─ Kagami intenta retroceder, pero la cama se lo impide ─ Tú sabes muy bien que ya estoy casada, y por nada del mundo pienso dejar a Konata.

─ Eso pensé, así que no me queda otra opción ─ Matsuri de pronto se quita los jeans que tenía puestos y le revela a Kagami una erección que la sorprende de sobremanera ─. Sorprende hasta dónde llega la ciencia hoy en día, ¿no? Ahora te darás cuenta del error que cometiste por elegirla a ella y no a mí.

Antes que Kagami pudiera gritar o rechazar nuevamente a Matsuri, esta se le vuelve a lanzar y le besa con intensidad, esta vez tomando sus manos para aplacar cualquier resistencia, aunque no era fácil porque Kagami era bastante fuerte y resistía como podía. Afortunadamente para Matsuri, ella era más fuerte todavía y lograba mantener el bloqueo, e incluso pudo usar una mano para tener la otra libre para empezar a manosear a gusto los pechos de Kagami. La lengua de Kagami no daba una grata bienvenida a la de Matsuri, pero la mayor supo imponer su ritmo y se dio un gusto saboreando la boca de su hermana y haciendo lo que le viniera en gana, pero pronto eso dejaría de parecer suficiente. El pene implantado le exigía mucho más que eso.

Con habilidad y fuerza bruta logra desnudar poco a poco a Kagami y se asegura de que nadie fuera a entrar, ella misma se quita la ropa y acuesta a Kagami boca abajo para así empezar con su "acto de amor".

─ ¡Déjame en paz, Matsuri! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

─ Reclamando lo que me pertenece ─ responde Matsuri con sencillez antes de penetrar a su hermana.

Matsuri se siente decepcionada al notar que Kagami no era virgen. Incluso en eso Konata le había tomado la delantera, y eso no hizo sino enfadar a Matsuri. Quería que Kagami le perteneciera a ella y a nadie más, y trata de demostrarlo embistiendo con locura en el interior de su hermana. A Kagami le costaba trabajo contener los gemidos, e incluso tuvo que morder las sábanas para evitarlo, pero eso poco le importaba a Matsuri, quien se sentía maravillosamente al penetrar una y otra vez a Kagami. La menor hacía todo lo posible para no mover las caderas, y eso hacía que Matsuri se enfadara y penetrara más hondo todavía. Matsuri quería llegar más allá de donde Konata jamás lo lograría, quería dejar su huella imborrable en Kagami, hacerla ver cuán superior era la castaña en comparación con Konata, aunque Kagami no quisiera.

─ ¿Te gusta? Puedo hacer esto todas las veces que quieras, y así podrás reconsiderarlo y olvidarte de Konata.

─ N-no… no me gusta… ─ gemía Kagami sosteniéndose con fuerza a la cama.

─ Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo continuarás haciéndote la dura con tu onee-san.

Matsuri jugaba con los pechos de Kagami y le respiraba en la nuca para excitarla y hacerla ceder ante su seducción. Nada había que sugiriese que Konata o los demás vinieran, y es que aún entre los gemidos en la habitación, todavía era posible escuchar lo que estaban conversando abajo. Kagami no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Matsuri violándola, pero independientemente de cuánto fuese, a ella se le había tornado una eternidad, y a Matsuri se le hacía poco para lo que deseaba.

─ Oh, Kagami, te sientes tan apretada. Es como si tu vagina no quisiera que mi pene saliera de allí jamás ¿Acaso me estás aceptando? ─ canturreaba Matsuri en la oreja de su hermana.

─ No… jamás lo h-haré…

─ Sí, claro. Tu sucia boca me puede decir que no todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo es mucho más sincero.

Matsuri se sienta en la cama y hace que Kagami se sentara sobre ella, dando la espalda para seguirla penetrando a gusto, sosteniendo sus manos para mantener aplacado cualquier intención latente de escapar o resistirse. A Kagami se le hacía más difícil mantener los gemidos para no llamar la atención en el piso de abajo, y sabía que Matsuri hacia esto a propósito para hacerla llegar a ese extremo, pero no quería darle ese gusto. No iba a permitir que su matrimonio con Konata terminara bruscamente sólo para el placer de Matsuri, y por eso resistía tanto como hiciera falta.

─ Kagami… Me aprietas tanto… Creo que me voy a venir pronto…

Kagami no se da el lujo de decir nada para no hacer ceder en su resistencia, pero le hubiese gustado exigirle a Matsuri que no lo hiciera dentro de ella. Matsuri se deja llevar por el frenesí y sujeta el cuerpo de su hermana en un fuerte y opresivo abrazo mientras se movía a toda velocidad para depositar su semilla en ella, y no lo saca hasta asegurarse de haber terminado del todo. Matsuri finalmente se relaja, se tumba sobre la cama y extiende los brazos, bastante satisfecha por lo que hizo.

─ Te hice mía… Lo hice por fin… ¿Qué te parece esta experiencia, Kagami? ¿Kagami?

Kagami se había vestido a toda velocidad y se apresura en recoger las cosas que estaba buscando, se lleva la caja y no le dice absolutamente nada a Matsuri, pero ella intuye, en una primera muestra de conciencia, que lo que había hecho no fue lo correcto. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia de ver que Kagami se casó con Konata y la ignoró a ella, y justo ahora se daba cuenta de que le causó un daño imborrable. No entendía cómo podía ser posible, pero pasó de pronto de la satisfacción al arrepentimiento, sabiendo que lo que hizo había decidido para siempre la actitud que tendría Kagami con ella.

─ La pifié… Ahora sí que metí bien hondo la pata ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

 **Algunos meses después**

Tal y como Matsuri lo había esperado, Kagami nunca más le dirigió la palabra, aunque jamás comentó tampoco el suceso que hubo entre ellas. A Matsuri también le decepcionó un poco que Kagami no quedara embarazada. Tal vez la agarró en una fecha incorrecta, pero conociendo como conocía a Kagami, sabía que ella no habría tentado a la suerte en ese sentido y tomó precauciones. Sabía que no sería posible arreglar las cosas con una disculpa, y de todos modos no lo intentó. Eso podría incluso empeorar las cosas.

─ Matsuri, adivina qué ─ aparece Inori en la sala ─. Tsukasa acaba de llamar a okaa-san, y le anunció que ahora ella se va a casar.

─ ¿También ella? ─ se sorprende Matsuri ─ ¿Qué está pasando con Kagami y Tsukasa que nos han dejado atrás? Hay que ver que estamos dando pena ajena.

─ No digas eso ─ Inori le pasa una mano en la cabeza a su hermana ─. Tal vez estemos a tiempo. Sólo necesitamos ponernos serias y empezar a buscar una pareja.

Matsuri se queda viendo a Inori, sintiendo un pálpito en su entrepierna. Por un momento pensó que podría empezar nuevamente, pero esta vez con Inori, pero de inmediato desechó la idea. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por un final pésimo nuevamente.

─ Supongo que necesitaré de mucha suerte para encontrar pareja ─ concluye Matsuri, e Inori no comprendía lo que quiso decir.

 **Fin**

* * *

No todas las historias terminan felizmente, y aunque no me gusta hacerlo así, es inevitable que lo haga así al menos una vez de vez en cuando. No sé si este OS haya agradado, pero sí sé que con esto dejo una firma más en este apartado. Espero que la pasen bien, se cuidan ¿ok?

Hasta otra


End file.
